Sin
by fireferret07
Summary: Azulon x Ursa. Enough said.
1. Battle within

Azulon watched the way she moved, the way she reacted to Ozai's touch. So delicate, yet so strong and stubborn. Even though it had been almost a year, Ursa hadn't given up on her beliefs. She still was cold to everyone, apart from Iroh. The two had developed a strong friendly bond, as Ursa confessed her problems and feelings to Ozai's elder brother. At some point, the elderly Fire Lord could see his wife in Ursa. Ilah was as strong and stubborn, but at the same time, she had no physical strength to defend herself, and like his daughter-in-law, she was a non-bender. Many times, he sat down and considered the past. He was 35 when he married Ilah. She was 18 by the time. It was an arranged marriage, but over the years, the two of them developed respect and care for one another, even though love never really occurred. When she died, Azulon became more cruel and cold, than he already was, as he had no other joy in life. Ilah died in Ozai's birth and that made Azulon and Ozai's relationship cold, distant and careless.

Ursa on the other hand was mainly respectful to her father-in-law, if nothing more. She was afraid to talk back to him, or act up to anything he was doing, like she did with Ozai. With her new husband, she was now less respectful and a lot more cold and distant, making clear her feelings for him were anything but love. She was quiet when he spoke and she responded casually, with a yes or no, or with a short, contained answer. Usually, she was looking on the floor, not daring to raise her head and look up at the Fire Lord straight in the eyes. Those golden, shining with evil and hate eyes. They just made her shiver.

Lately, however, Azulon was having weird mixed feelings whenever he was around Ursa. Something about her shyness and strength fascinated him, and made him want to see more. Perhaps even more than a man could get from his daughter-in-law legally. Various thoughts were running through his mind. Some inappropriate.

He sat on his throne, his hands under his chin and his eyes scanning around the empty dark room. His urges were growing and his own body was pushing him against his beliefs to do something he knew he'd regret later. Ursa was his daughter-in-law, not a sex toy. Or…maybe she could be for a night. If he threatened her, she'd keep it to herself. No, no! That was entirely wrong. She was a child still. So innocent and all. In addition, she had a husband, his own son.

There was an argue within his head, of what was right. A part of him was saying this was entirely wrong. Another part was giving in to his body urges. Every time he saw her, he felt his body stiffen, his jaw tighten and his hands sweat up from the hard attempts to keep himself calm and formal, as a proper Fire Lord had to be. But, it was too much. The way her eyes shined under the morning sun. The way her beautiful brown hair fell in her face. The way her body twirled around in the ballroom, as she danced with Ozai, during the fests. Many times he had an urge of raising a hand and touch her, see if she's real, but he was afraid he'd fade away before he had even manage to get a small taste of her.

The elderly Fire Lord rubbed his temples annoyed and clenched his eyes shut for a second, in an attempt to clear his thought. But it was hopeless. The more he tried, the most he felt an urge. His hands left his temples and fell on his lap. He felt his body stiffen again. He bit his lip, as he felt himself engorge under the red silk of his robes and underwear. All of this thinking had gone too far this time. He glanced around the dark room, his trembling fingers slowly approaching the fabric of his robes and slipping in. He sucked in a breath, as he let his imagination travel. He wonders what it would be like being touched by her hands. Those small delicate fingers. He groaned frustrated. The battle within his own body continued. He had to do it. Even though it was indeed wrong. Otherwise, he would lose his mind.


	2. Darling Ursa

Ursa was sitting by the turtleduck pond alone, watching the crystal waters and tossing small pieces of bread for the turtleducks to eat. She looked at her reflection in the water, her facial expression sad, helpless. She had missed her family and Ikem. She had missed her Village, her home, her friends. Living in the palace seemed unbearable. Sleeping in the same bed with Ozai was sickening. And having Fire Lord Azulon order her was frustrating and scary. He was rather old in age, but still powerful and intimidating.

Azulon walked out of the throne room, angry he let himself get out of control. This time, he'd take what he wanted, but he needed to do it slowly. No one had to know. He was sure Ursa wouldn't dare to speak, but he had to make sure no one else would see or hear. He headed out in the royal gardens, knowing Ursa would be most likely sitting by the pond, feeding the turtleducks. And she was, as he had guessed. He approached the small figure from behind and stood there silently.

Ursa's eyes caught the reflection of the Fire Lord behind her and she rose quickly, bowing. "Fire Lord Azulon…" she muttered, looking at her feet. "W-what a surprise." Azulon's lips curled up in a hideous smirk. "Indeed it is, _my dear_." he replied. Ursa raised her head to look at him. _My dear? Since when does Azulon call me nicknames? _She wondered, surprised. "I thought there was a War meeting?" she questioned, shyly. The Fire Lord nodded. "Ozai and Iroh are taking care of it. It is, after all, for Iroh's _project _to take Ba Sing Se for the Fire Nation." he replied, casually. "I see…" Ursa bit her lip lightly. "So, what brings you here?" she asked, curiously.

"From time to time, I too need a break… Some fresh air." he replied, taking a walk around her. Ursa paced back and forth nervously. Why did she have to be interrupted by him? "You look nervous, _my dear_…" Azulon noticed, cocking an eyebrow. _Nicknames again… I feel like I'm in trouble… _"D-do I?" she stammered, trying to keep her voice steady. "Stammering… Pacing back and forth…" he chuckled. Ursa swallowed but didn't reply. "Don't worry, child. I don't bite." he smirked and leaned in close to her hair as he stood behind her. "Much…" he almost whispered. Ursa shivered both nervous and terrified, unsure what he had in mind and not entirely sure she wanted to find out.

The Fire Lord glanced around to make sure no one was watching and he slowly pushed her brunette hair aside with his long fingers. "Don't be afraid, Ursa…" he whispered in her ear, his lips brushing against the skin of her neck, causing Ursa to whimper quietly. One of his hands slightly touched her thin waist as he took in her scent hungrily. She swallowed. If Ozai saw, he'd surely blame her. From the way she looked, Azulon could tell what she was thinking of. "Ozai is in the War Meeting, he can't pop up." the Fire Lord smirked. "Besides, I can arrange he stays away from you…" he growled, placing a kiss on her neck, causing Ursa to shift uncomfortably, in an attempt to escape his tight grip.

Azulon could feel himself hardening again, more than the last time. He growled in frustration against her flesh. "Come with me." he ordered, gripping her delicate wrist and pulling her with me. Ursa didn't dare struggle, even though she was terrified. She was led to the second floor of the Palace, where she had never been before. Azulon took her to his private chambers and pushed her in, then locked the door, so she couldn't escape. "W-what are we doing here?" Ursa asked nervously. Ignoring her question, Azulon growled. "Go to the bed." Her eyes widened. "B-but…" "Go!" he barked and Ursa rushed to do as told. Smirking devilishly, the elderly Fire Lord climbed on the bed and leaned over her.

Ursa swallowed. "T-this isn't right…" she whimpered. "W-what about Ozai?" Azulon waved a hand. "Forget this foolish boy. I bet he doesn't know how to treat a treasure like you." She whined lightly. "I-I don't think w-we should…" but before she had a chance to finish her sentence, she felt his lips brushing against her own, causing her to blush. He smirked devilishly, and proceeded in pressing his mouth against hers. She turned away from him and struggled against him. She was surprised by his strength, considering his age. The elderly Fire Lord chuckled and gripped her wrists with one hand, pressing them down, his other worked out her clothing, soon managing to remove them, leaving her in her tiny, lace underwear. His smirk increased at the sight. He pulled off his own robes as fast as he could and tossed them on the floor messily, before laying over her, his weight holding her down.

Ursa struggled and fought against him with her tiny arms, punching the air in an attempt to hit his face. He faked a pout. "I almost had this in the face." he teased, ripping off her bra and leaning down to suck on one of her nipples. She twitched and continued to struggle against him, feeling his hands to move lower, removing her panties. He pulled off his boxers and tossed them away. Ursa crossed her legs and struggled to keep them that way, but with a slight effort, the Fire Lord managed to pull them apart.

Tears started streaming down her porcelain cheeks, as he positioned himself to her entrance. Azulon chuckled softly and leaned closer, whispering in her ear. "Don't be afraid Ursa…" he nudged her entrance a few times, before slowly pushing himself inside, causing her to gasp and clench her eyes shut. He groaned in pure pleasure and pressed all his length inside her body, causing her to moan. The Fire Lord smirked and began thrusting slowly, increasing his speed a little every once a while, until he was ramming into her mercilessly. She was holding the rail of the bed tightly, her eyes were clenched shut. She felt like he was going to rip her apart anytime soon. Azulon groaned at each thrust, his hands held her hips, nails digging in the fragile skin, leaving red marks. He continued his merciless thrusts, groaning down at her, feeling his climax nearby.

He kept pumping her for a few minutes more, before releasing his seeds inside her body. Ursa's eyes widened at the feeling of some warm liquid released inside her. She swallowed and sighed relieved, when he finally pulled out of her, collapsing by her side. He reached to caress her face, but she turned away. He frowned. "Come on Ursa. It wasn't _that _bad…" he raised an eyebrow. "You're sick…" she half-whimpered. The sound of her whimper made his heart soften a bit as he inched closer, to kiss her back. "Go take a shower then come take a nap." he whispered, nipping at her neck. Ursa rose from the bed and headed in the bathroom, her arms wrapping around her body. He shook his head and followed her. "On second thought, I shall join the shower." he smirked and Ursa swallowed, however proceeded in the shower and started the water.

Azulon skipped in after her and closed the glassy door.


	3. Shower Time

Ursa was silent. She didn't even look at him. She had to be honest with herself. It wasn't as bad as she had expected. In fact, her father-in-law was pretty good in pleasing a woman, and obviously a lot better than Ozai. "Why?" she asked suddenly. Azulon raised an eyebrow and turned his attention from his hair to her. "Why did you do this?" she asked, taking a deep breath. "You know it's scandalous and wrong. I'm your daughter-in-law, not a street prostitute." she gave a light glare.

The Fire Lord chuckled. "Who said you're a street prostitute?" her asked, huffing the words out. "I know exactly how scandalous it is and that it's wrong. But, I don't think anyone will know." he looked down at her strictly. Ursa looked calm; her face was emotionless, as she poured liquid soap to her palm and rubbed his chest. "I wasn't going to spread it out anyways." she replied. Azulon smirked. "Good, good." he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. To his surprise, she didn't turn away. In fact, she actually kissed back. She was curious, to see how he tasted. A man so cold and un-approachable, was now burning for her. That felt like power…in some way. Ursa allowed herself to smirk a little. "Not afraid of me anymore?" he breathed against her mouth. "No." she replied calmly. "I was never afraid of you. I was and still am afraid of the public… Of what they'd do to me… To us…" she explained.

Azulon waved his hand. "Oh, don't you worry about the public. They won't dare to defy the Fire Lord." he replied. "And Ozai?" she insisted. "Ozai…"Azulon laughed. "That foolish boy wouldn't dare to go against me, even if his life depended on it." he smirked. "I'm a lot older, but I can still beat him in an Agni Kai with one hand tied behind my back." he cocked an eyebrow. "Impressive…" she smirked back. "But, don't you forget he's stubborn." He snorted. "I know that. He is, after all, my son." It was Ursa's turn to cock an eyebrow. "He doesn't take much after you, then…" she chuckled, rubbing his chest slowly. He gripped her hips, pulling her against him. "I can't tell where he takes from…" she shrugged and they both laughed.

"If he knew this his pride would be a little hurt." she noticed, smirking. "You really seem to enjoy thinking of him devastated, or hurt at some way. You despise him, don't you?" Ursa looked up, at her father-in-law, her golden eyes glittering. "I hate him with all my being…" she muttered in response. "Hmm… I see… Then, how did you agree on having a child?" he asked, curiously. She paused for a moment, watching her hands roaming all over his pale skin. "I knew I had to…" she replied, icily. "I see…"

"Enough talking about Ozai. Maybe, you'd like a nice quick round in the shower…" he smirked, pushing her against the shower wall and lifting her leg up, his hardness rubbing against her. She gasped softly, feeling herself powerless, pinned against the tiles. "Where do you get the energy for this?" she breathed, her body shifting under his. "That's my little secret…" he whispered, leaning in and kissing the base of his neck. His member was teasing her entrance, pushing against it, causing her to whine in pleasure. His smirk increased. He loved it when she moaned like that. He pushed a little harder, teasing her for a moment, before going into her body slowly, with a small groan.

She shifted again, her arms wrapped around his neck; her nails were digging in his skin. He smirked, and started to thrust harshly against her, causing her to moan and cry several times. His smirk increased and he thrusted faster and deeper, holding her leg up around his waist. "Cum…Ursa…" he growled in her ear. Her eyes opened and she turned to look at him. The way she looked at him… It made his heart melt. She was so innocent. Her cheeks were red. He knew she was close, so he slowed down a little, moving in a gentle, teasing pace. Her spine arched and her eyes closed again, as she let go against his hardness. He groaned a little and came inside of her, before pulling out.

"Go, you need to get to your husband, before he suspects anything…" Azulon breathed. Ursa nodded and slipped away from him, out of the shower. She wiped herself, pulled her clothing on and headed out of the chambers.


	4. Feelings

The strays of the morning sun slithered in the royal chambers through a slit of the dark red curtains, hitting the Fire Lord straight it the face. The elderly man groaned, annoyed and he grabbed the pillow next to his own, pulling it on his face. It was soggy with her scent. That sweet scent. A mix of vanilla and fire lilies. He sniffed the material several times, taking in whatever he could. His thought traveled to the previous night's incidents and he grinned. He could still feel her lips on his neck, her hands on his chest. He shivered pleasantly.

He wondered if she'd be awake, if she'd be with Ozai… He growled slightly at the thought of Ozai touching her. He knew Ursa hated him, though. She had said so herself the previous night, while they were enjoying themselves in the shower. His heart rammed inside his chest, as his thought traveled to her body; her perfect curves. Her dark brown hair falling in front of her eyes. Those beautiful shining eyes. Golden, with long eyelashes. They shined like diamonds.

Looking at the clock which was on the end table, he realized he should get ready for the day. There was a tone of paperwork to be done, and the thought of it made him sick to his stomach. He would compel Ozai and Iroh to do the most of it, but still… He pushed the pillow from his face, the covers from his skinny body, and he forced himself off of the bed. He grabbed his underwear, which was tossed on the floor and he pulled it on, before getting dressed. He walked to the whole mirror, which used to belong to Fire Lady Ilah, and looked at his reflection in the glass. He fixed his bun and placed the crown on his head, then admired the results.

His eyes fell on a small scar on his neck. It was a little bruise. He smirked. Ursa had left her mark on him. He pulled his collar higher and exited the room. As he headed down the corridor, he stumbled into Ozai. "Ozai." he snapped at the young boy, who was starring Ursa sitting by the turtleduck pond. "Father?"

"Take Iroh and go to my study. Do the paperwork." he ordered. Ozai's face fell, but he did as told. Now Azulon had space for himself and Ursa. He approached his daughter-in law. Seeing him come, Ursa raised and walked close to him. Her eyes were shining and a grin was painting her lips. "Good morning." she greeted, cheerfully. "You seem too happy today." he raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

Ursa shrugged. "I guess I just woke up cheerful." she explained and headed back to the pond, tossing some bread in the water. Azulon followed her. He looked around, making sure no one was around and he grabbed her waist. "Are you coming tonight?" he purred. Ursa turned to look at him. "I can't…" she muttered. "Come." he insisted, but she shook her head. "I really can't…" she sighed and slipped away from his arms, making her way back in the palace.

For a moment she paused, and turned around to look at Azulon. His face had fallen. His eyes were sad. For some reason she felt herself sad, as well, but she couldn't go back.


	5. Confessions

A week had passed, and Ursa hadn't seen the Fire Lord in private since their wild night together. At times, they stumbled across one another at the corridors, but she simply nodded her head and moved on, before he had a chance to take it further. Whenever she stood in front of the mirror, she couldn't help but confess to herself that she missed him. She loved the way he complimented her, the way he appreciated her. Unlike Ozai. Her foolish husband didn't even seem to notice her.

Azulon was less energetic that week. His mood was switching from bad, to worse. He wasn't in the mood to practice Firebending. He wasn't in the mood to join his concubines. He hardly talked to anyone, and if anyone interrupted his thought, he yelled at them and banished them immediately.

One of those days, as Azulon was walking down a corridor, he heard music coming from the library, and he assumed someone was using that old piano of his. The melody was sad and full of meanings. He proceeded in the large room, to find Ursa playing that track. He paused, not wanting to interrupt her, and he only spoke when she was done. "I didn't know you could play."

Ursa didn't rise, or bow at him. She didn't even turn. "Yeah, I can." she replied simply. The Fire Lord approached more and he sat on the wooden bench beside her. She turned to look at him. The music was still floating in the air, as they locked gazes. They starred at one another for few moments.

Ursa leaned in, her mouth pressed against his. That wasn't one of the kisses they had exchanged the other night. Passion was floating between them. His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her to his chest. Their tongues fought; their bodies pressed against one another. The passion between them was growing. Her fingers moved up his chest and he grinned satisfied. When the kiss broke, Ursa sat there silently, starring at him, wondering if he felt her like a human being, or just another concubine. She didn't dare ask, but Azulon could tell she was puzzled somehow.

"You really look dashing." he spoke, breaking the awkward silence. Her lips curled up in a small smile. "Whose is this piano?" she asked suddenly, running her fingers along the keys. "It's mine, but you can use it whenever you like."

"You can play?" she blinked. Azulon paused and looked at the piano. "I could, but I'm not sure I can remember how to anymore…" he replied. "Try." she insisted. He glanced at her and nodded, placing his hands on the keyboard. He stopped for a moment, trying to remember the melody, and he pressed the first keys. His hands were moving automatically from black keys to white, and back. The music was beautiful, romantic, but fast. Ursa starred at him, bewitched. She placed her head on his shoulder and let the music carry her away, back to her home, where she was happy, and away from Ozai.

When he finished, he turned to her. "Amazing." she whispered. He chuckled. "I could play better when I was your age." "Then you must be talented…" she replied softly, turning to kiss the corner of his lips. "What's with all the affection today?" he asked. "I don't know. I just feel like it."

He cocked an eyebrow. "You're not telling me everything." he insisted. "What do you mean?" she frowned. "You have feelings for me." he paused. "As I have for you." he confessed.


	6. Nightmares and Daydreams

"_Ursa."_

"_Ursa!"_

Ursa sat up, letting out a small scream. She looked around and realized she was in her bed. Her brow was sweaty and her eyes widened. Ozai looked at her. "A nightmare?" he asked. "Yeah…" she breathed out. H chuckled and laid back down. "Go to sleep. You'll be fine…" he yawned, but she slipped out of the bed, instead. He raised an eyebrow.

"I need some air…" she mumbled, wrapping her robe around her and heading to the door. Ozai smirked. "I could try helping you sleep…" She opened the door. "I'd rather die." she replied, before heading out. He rolled his eyes. "Women…"

She looked around the empty corridors and sighed. The nightmare was terrible. Her parents dying, Ozai holding her imprisoned, Azulon dead… Her heart was ramming inside her chest and she suddenly realized how helpless she was. She headed upstairs, to the second floor and glanced around the corridor, which was empty like the rest. She walked forward and stopped in front of the door at the end of the corridor. She paused for a second.

Taking a deep breath, Ursa pushed the door open, and slipped in silently. Azulon turned his attention from the book he was reading, to Ursa and he smirked, but his smirk faded when he saw her expression. She was upset. He closed the book and set it aside. "I'm sorry for bothering you…" she mumbled. He waved for her to come closer, and scooted to the other side of the bed, making space for her to sit.

He pulled her in his arms. "What is it, Ursa? What's wrong? Did Ozai hurt you?" he asked concerned. "N-no." she rushed to reply. "I… I had a nightmare…" she sighed, and he squeezed her tightly. "Stay here…" he whispered. She turned to look at him. "And Ozai?" "We'll figure something in the morning."

She looked up at him. She was still upset. Azulon leaned close to her, kissing her lightly. Her palm pressed on his bare chest and she responded to the kiss, letting his tongue in her mouth. Their kiss lasted for several moments, until the contact broke and the two looked at one another, smiling. "Get some rest." he insisted, and she nodded closing her eyes and burying her face in his strong chest.


	7. Morning

Ursa awoke rather late that morning. She didn't open her eyes. She felt something warm pressed against her, and a pleasant scent coming to her nose. It wasn't Ozai. No, it certainly wasn't. _It's not Ozai?_ Ursa's eyes opened fast and she found herself in the Firelord's chambers. Cursing herself, she tried to push herself from him, but he held her tight. "Azulon." she purred. "Mmm, go back to sleep, Ursa…" he mumbled. "I need to go." she breathed. "Ozai will kill me." Azulon's eyes fluttered open. "Ozai?" he questioned, half asleep.

"Agni, Ursa. You stayed here the whole night?" he asked, releasing her. She nodded. "I did." she didn't move out of the bed. Instead, she nestled in his arms. "I want to stay here forever. I can't go back there…" she sighed, and the Firelord was utterly surprised. "Ursa, you can't.."

"I wish I could…" she mumbled, disappointed. "You really hate Ozai, don't you?" he sighed. He hated seeing her sad like that, but he knew he couldn't keep her in his chambers forever either. "Can't you make up an excuse for me?" she questioned, sadly.

The Firelord shifted, making himself comfortable, and he pulled his beautiful daughter-in-law closer in his arms. "Tell him you went for a morning walk."

"In my nightgowns…?"

"Hmmm… You went to have breakfast, but was too lazy to dress…" he shrugged, not being entirely sure any of their ideas would actually convince his youngest son.

"M-maybe…" she murmured, nestling in his arms. "I wish I never had to meet Ozai again…" she muttered.

Azulon leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better…" he paused for a moment. "Wait, there is. I'll make sure to have some supplies tonight so if you sneak out again, we could eat something."

"Mmmm…" she purred. "Sounds dreamy…" she whispered, not being able to hide her enthusiasm.

The Firelord remained silent, until Ursa sighed again. "I better get going, before I get in trouble. I will see you tonight." She forced herself off of the bed and she grabbed her clothing. He smirked to himself and he got up as well, making his way to the mirror, which probably was Firelady Ilah's. He searched through a box and returned to Ursa, holding a necklace, with a red diamond. "Here, I want you to have this." he mumbled, handing it to her.

Ursa lost her breath. "Oh, my… It's beautiful…" she whispered and put it around her neck. She got on her heels and pressed her lips against his. "Thank you…" she whispered, before heading out of the chambers.


	8. Ozai and Ursa

Ursa quickly made her way to her shared bedroom with Ozai. Oh, how she hated that… She pushed the door open, to find a furious Ozai walking around the room. "Where have you been?!" he barked, seeing her walk in. Ursa's heart pounded inside her chest. The image of Azulon flashing in her memory helped her to keep calm. "I went to take breakfast." she replied coldly, surprising even herself.

"Breakfast, hm…?" he muttered, remaining silent for a second. "In your nightgowns?" he questioned, cocking an eyebrow. "I was too lazy to change…" she replied decisively, making her lie sound almost believable. Ozai growled. "You little…filthy…liar…" he hissed, gripping her arm and dragging her to the bed, pushing her sloppily on the silk covers. She gasped when she lost her balance and felt her body landing on the cold silk.

She pushed herself up, but half-way there, Ozai was pinning her down; climbing atop of her. "I'll…teach you a lesson." he growled, reaching for her nightgown, ripping it off. Ursa struggled against him. She kicked her feet and punched the air, but he didn't seem to care. He bit at her neck and pulled at her panties, trying to rip it off. Ursa screamed for help, and struggled more. For a moment, she felt lost, helpless.

The doors opened with a loud noise and to her relief, she saw the Firelord standing at the door, obviously furious. She was scared, but happy to see him. On the other hand, she was worried their secret lovemaking would be revealed. "That is no way to treat your wife, Ozai!" he barked to his son. "Get off of her!" he ordered and Ozai did so, growling in annoyance.

Azulon turned to his daughter-in law. "Princess, get dressed and come with me." he ordered again. Ursa rushed to get dressed, then she followed her father-in-law out of the bedroom. He dragged her to a silent hall and pulled her in his arms. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" he breathed. She buried her face in his chest for a moment. "Agni, one more moment, and…" she let her voice trail off. "I'll never be able to thank you enough…" she muttered, sliding her hand in his palm. "Thank you so much…" she breathed.

"As soon as I heard your screams, I knew something was wrong. I risked everything, but I had to. Thank God you're alright…" he panted, resting his forehead against hers, and taking a small taste of her lips. She smiled a tiny bit and raised a hand to touch his face. "What would I do without you?" she purred.

"You'd probably be in his mercy now…" he shrugged, and she buried her face in his front. "My hero." she breathed, feeling his arms snake around her body. She looked up at him and pressed her palm against his chest. "Not here… " she whispered, and he nodded. "Tonight…" she murmured, pecking his lips, before walking away, heading to the gardens.

The Firelord watched her walk away and he shook his head, smiling lightly. She cared for him. He could tell.


End file.
